


Traveling

by TheCaptinofSirius



Series: SenGen week 2020 [6]
Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Airports, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Not Beta Read, Traveling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:48:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28413411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCaptinofSirius/pseuds/TheCaptinofSirius
Summary: Senku and Taiju travel to the Big Apple to visit their hardworking respective partners.
Relationships: Asagiri Gen/Ishigami Senkuu, Ogawa Yuzuriha/Ooki Taiju
Series: SenGen week 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2080911
Comments: 3
Kudos: 40
Collections: Sengen Week 2020-2021





	Traveling

**Author's Note:**

> SenGen Week 2020 - Day 6  
> Prompt - ~~snow day~~ /vacation  
> So technically this is more of a pre-vacation fic, but whatever lol. Enjoy poor sleepy Senku!

“A-are you sure about this, Senku?” Taiju asked, face pale with fear. Senku rolled his eyes, shooting his best friend an exasperated look.

“It’s just a plane ride, you big oaf.” He said, gesturing to the runway outside of the windows of the airport terminal.

“Bu-but do we really have to go all the way to New York City? Couldn’t we just stay home and watch the conferences online?” He asked, breaking in to a nervous sweat as he watched the planes take off. Senku pressed one of his sleeping pills into Taiju’s hand. It was only half a dose, but hopefully it would chill him out until they got on the plane.

Despite Taiju's ridiculous reasons for it, he raised a fair point. There wasn't really a reason they _had_ to travel. In fact, the only reason Senku agreed to it was because he wanted to see his boyfriend.

Their respective partners were spending their summer abroad in NYC – Gen had been offered a summer spotlight on one of the many magic tours around the city, and Yuzuriha was participating in a craft fair for underprivileged children that would count as her internship requirement for school.

Senku had received an offer to attend a conference for young scientific minds for a week, and was allowed to bring a guest. This wasn't the first time this had happened, but it was the first time he had agreed to it. He got to learn something new, Taiju could stop moping about his girlfriend being away, and he could spend a week with his boyfriend. In the beginning it had been a win-win. But as Taiju nearly hyperventilated next to him as the plane took off, he had regrets.

Several hours and two plane changes later, and they were finally walking out of the airport. Senku was utterly exhausted, and Taiju was still sweating off his last panic attack.

"How am I going to be able to do that again?" Taiju whined. Senku rolled his eyes, passing him the handle of his suitcase so he could pull out his phone to call Gen. The sound of a honk derailed his train of thought, and he looked up with a scowl to see where it had come from.

“Senku-chan, Taiju-chan~” Gen’s voice was like a breath of fresh air, and he looked over to see his boyfriend sitting behind the wheel of a nearby car. Yuzuriha leaned over from the passenger seat, waving to them in greeting. Senku relaxed, scowl melting away to be replaced with a tired smile. Taiju all but burst in to tears as he ran over to the car.

“Hey. Thanks for picking us up.” Senku said with a sigh of relief as he joined him. He leaned in through the open window to press a kiss to Gen’s smiling mouth.

“Anything for you, my dear Senku.” Gen purred, popping the trunk as they pulled apart.

“It was so scary.” Taiju was complaining as he put their bags away.

“Well at least we’re flying home with you.” Yuzuriha soothed, shooting Senku a calming smile. Between her calming presence and Gen's close proximity, Senku was starting to feel every minute of their journey.

Senku sank down next to his best friend in the back seat, relaxing now that the stress of traveling was out of his hands. Gen was nothing if not a fantastic host, and with Yuzuriha at his side, he was confident that they were going to be pampered for the next 48 hours.

“My poor exhausted darlings.” Gen cooed, confirming Senku's thought. Senku dozed off after that, waking up to the feeling of Gen’s hand running through his hair. He opened his eyes, Gen’s warm smile being the first thing he saw. As he began to shake off the dredges of sleep, he realized the car was stopped, so he assumed that they were at Gen and Yuzuriha's place.

“Hey sleepy head. Why don’t you go up and shower? I’ll get your stuff unpacked for you, hm?” He offered. Senku grinned, tugging Gen in close for a minute to kiss him.

“Hey.” He greeted back. Gen laughed at the delayed, pulling back so Senku could stumble from the car.

“As adorable as you are when you’re half asleep, you also smell like all of the airports you’ve been through today.” Gen teased. Senku groaned, wrinkling his nose as he smelled himself, now that it had been brought to his attention.

“Thanks.” He said as he took Gen’s key to the apartment.

He nearly fell asleep in the shower, jolting awake when Gen opened the bathroom door 20 minutes later.

“I have a towel and pajamas out for you on the counter, Senku-chan. Are you hungry? We were thinking about ordering something.” Senku shrugged, then when he realized Gen couldn’t see him, he yawned and stuck his head around the curtain.

“Food is a good idea. Not really hungry though.” He added as a way to tell Gen he didn't care what was ordered.

“I’ll order you a salad or something.” Gen promised before slipping away.

Senku finished his shower, and after changing and brushing his teeth, he felt a little more human.

“Food will be here soon.” Gen promised as he collapsed on to the couch, burying his face in Gen’s ridiculously comfortable lap. He let out a happy moan as Gen began to run his hands through his hair, massaging his scalp in the way he liked best. Gen chuckled, but let a comfortable silence fall over them.

Senku finally got the rest he desperately wanted that night. Gen had managed to keep him awake during the day so he wouldn’t be too terribly jetlagged the rest of the week, and while he was grateful for it, he felt like his eyes were going to slam shut and never open again.

“Mmmm.” Gen let out a content hum as he curled up against Senku’s side. “I’ve missed you, Senku-chan.” Senku squeezed the hand that slid across his chest, turning his head to bury his nose in Gen’s soft hair.

“Me too. Without my sharp tongued mentalist, it’s been very dull back home.” He admitted. Gen laughed, returning the squeeze of his hand.

“Yes, yes, I know my wit is why you keep me around. And my ass.” He added with a wink. Senku rolled his eyes, even as he chuckled.

“And your ass.” He agreed easily enough. “So do you have all of this trip planned out?” Gen sat up, smiling down at him.

“Some of it.” He readily admitted. “Yuzuriha and I have a list of places we think you would enjoy, and Taiju enjoys literally anything, so it was an easy thing to plan.” He said, rubbing his thumb over the back of Senku’s hand.

“And then we get to go home.” Senku yawned again. Gen leaned down, pressing a quick kiss to his lips before settling down against his own pillow.

“Go to sleep, Senku-chan. Our adventures start bright and early tomorrow.” He said. Senku rolled over, pulling Gen back against his chest. His boyfriend let out a happy noise at the gesture, reaching up to run a hand through Senku’s hair again. Between his boyfriend’s gentle ministrations and his comforting heartbeat and breathing, it was easy for Senku to finally fall asleep.

Their adventures would begin bright and early tomorrow, but until then, this is where he wanted to be.


End file.
